


fourteen

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [25]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: fourteen, he hated that number. and twice he had to witness it.





	fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get over the fourteen during the writing process. you know what i mean behind the fourteen, i wish you understand it. hope you'll like this short fiction and my english isn't my speciality, hope you'll understand if there is error everywhere

He cursed internally. All things got him flashback into the moment of last year. And, **fourteen**. A number that he hated the most. No matter how much he gave a reason to himself, he could not understand. Everything he saw, it was a wave of cruelty right now. He has been there, feeling betrayed. Then now, he felt it again. 

“You okay?” 

He glanced a bit at his friend. “It’s okay, Seongwoo.” He put a smile, he has known, Seongwoo understood what it meant. He was not okay. 

Soon after they finished their schedule of attending the finale of Produce 48, Minhyun took a chance to fish out his phone. He frowned as he typed down a message to the particular person. His person. His leader. Kim Jonghyun. 

 _I miss you_ , he said. 

He slid down again to his pocket, running to the eliminated one discreetly. He put a fake smile. 

“Noona,” he called. She wore the same smile. The exact smile he hated the most since last year when he could not re-debut along with his person, Jonghyun wore that innocent smile which hid the unspoken apology, the unspoken feeling of betrayed, the unspoken sadness and something only him could understand behind that smile. 

“It’s okay,” she said. Minhyun knew she was not really okay, with the result, with everything she had given, with every tear she had shed — he could relate it. Also, he knew she only convinced himself, herself too that everything was okay. The result was okay although she could not make her debut in the new group. But Minhyun… 

“It’s not really okay…the fourteen…” he paused. 

“It’s Jonghyun, isn’t it?” She put a hand on his shoulder, patting a bit before she shed another tear. “Anyone can have their own light, their own red carpet, Minhyun—it’s just not mine, not the right time, perhaps it’s not my way to achieve my golden era…” 

They paused for a while. 

“I may gain something else when I could not debut with the others, like Jonghyun. Who will know about the future, Minhyun?” She smiled. It was pure, Minhyun could sense it. It was right. If only Jonghyun debuted with him in Wanna One, perhaps he would not appear in the countless variety show. He might be out of the spotlight. Only appearing on the stage for the limited time-being, it just wasted his time when he could shine through everything like now. He could show his charm and Minhyun could watch him from afar then come back to his person’s side later—when that time arrived, he would tell Jonghyun that he watched him over, he missed him so much, his person was amazing and Minhyun was lucky to have Jonghyun. He could wait for the time when he could completely come back to his home. 

“Am I right, Minhyun?” She woke him up from his reverie. Minhyun smiled back. Then, he nodded. 

“You’re right, noona. And you have worked hard for this survival. Everyone will appreciate what you’ve given to their life,” he replied. 

“I hope so.” 

* * *

 

Soon after they arrived at the dorm, Minhyun rushed into his bedroom. Fishing out his phone, he checked through his Instagram, he knew the world critiquing harshly at the result, it was same like the last year when he moped around about his rank and Jonghyun’s rank and Minki’s rank and Dongho’s rank also with their Samuel’s rank. Though they have moved on, he still felt bitter about the outcome when he couldn’t freely show his affection towards his own Nu’est member. 

“Still bitter?” 

He glanced at the roommate he had right now. Sungwoon. The only one who he had the shared agony. Sungwoon with Hotshot and him with Nu’est. 

“Not really.” 

“You can’t lie. I can see the same one in your face.” 

“Well…” 

“…you cannot lie, Hwang. Have you called your leader?” 

Minhyun shook his head, pouted as he stared back into his screen. “He is busy.” 

“At least, he has time to answer your call despite his tight schedule.” 

Minhyun did not respond. He remained silent as his thought drove him away. “Hwang, you should pack your stuff.” 

“Already, hyung…” he mumbled. Really one night made him pondering a lot. He wondered what was going to happen to Jonghyun’s heart, Gaeun’s heart and the others. If they ever had heartbroken just by this situation. But the time was ticking, they were counting the second Minhyun going back to his home. He would come back and…drrttt, his phone was vibrating. 

 

 _It’s okay, I miss you, bighead. Just work hard there before you come back home, I will wait for you patiently._  

 

Those were from Jonghyun. The meaningful message he left before Minhyun drove himself to dreamland. The thing which was able to dismiss his anger toward _fourteen_ number itself. Minhyun was glad, at least— the fourteen number could not make him estranged from his love although before the others, they were making a good gap as if they were the only old friend who no longer talked with each other. 

“Good night, Hwang,” his roommate bid. Minhyun smiled, said nothing as if he pretended to sleep. Well, no really, he really wanted to drift away to dreamland where he could meet Jonghyun there. 

 


End file.
